Between dream and reality
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: During 1season, Veronica makes dreams about Weevil. Will they come true? It's complete for now, but if you REALLY like it i might write a sequel.


**_Another fanfiction about Weevil and Veronica, I hope you will like it! I know i like all the fictions about that couple!_ **

* * *

WeeVer

**Between dream and reality**

_At the beginning of season one, after Troy left, right after the purity test. Also I have made some changes in the order of the events! Veronica already knows about Lilly and Weevil. Veronica just sent out the paternity test and didn't get the results yet as the story begins. Duncan and Veronica didn't have sex at Shelley Pomroy's party. She already is good friend with Mac._

* * *

Veronica was seating at her usual table for lunch. Wallace was trying out for the Basketball team (so it is first season!) and she was alone and thinking about the dream she made last night, and the night before that… and actually all the night since two weeks. In short, in all those dreams, she was getting very close to Weevil in a way she had never thought before. I mean, she had noticed how hot he looked, but she never imagined it going further than their mutual exchange of favours… Every time she saw him since then, she couldn't help but having memories of her dreams coming back to her. Bits of it, very intimate moments, in different places.

She was glad that her father had spend the last nights out on stake outs because she would have had a hard time explaining her moaning to him.

* * *

She hadn't touched any of her food yet and she was not really hungry. She decided to get her history book out and started reading the next lesson, trying to concentrate on Versailles and Louis XIV instead of the hot biker gang leader that was smiling two tables away from her. She could actually ear his voice from were she was and French history seamed very far from her.

His voice was hunting her and it was very hard not to think about it.

She had been trying to avoid him for the last week and it hadn't work so well.

How is it you always find yourself on the way of the people you are trying to avoid? She didn't know but she could confirm it! She just couldn't help it but to run into him all the time. It was getting really hard not to think about her dreams then… All she could do was hoping he didn't notice her; otherwise he would have seen her blush and would have asked questions…

She got up and went to the girl's bathroom to freshen up a little and to get away from the real him laughing and being even hotter than in her dreams. Every time she looked at him she saw scenes from her dreams flashing back at her and it was getting really hard for her to ignore her new feelings for him.

* * *

The day was finally over and Veronica couldn't wait to go home. Wallace had told her that he had been taken in the team and that he was going to have practice after school so she was on her own.

She was about to open her car when she felt someone watching her. She knew it was Weevil when the strange happy feeling appeared in her stomach. She turned around and saw him walking toward her, smiling.

"Hey V! You were very quite today! I usually ear you at least once screaming at a 09er!" he was trying too hard to joke, Veronica knew that he came for something else than to tell her that.

"Today was my day off!" She said trying not to look at him.

"Are you avoiding me?" He said all of a sudden, taking the young PI girl by surprised.

"What? Of course not! Why would I?"

"First you don't look at me in the eyes, second you usually walk in front of my class on you way to 4th period and it's been a week since you haven't!"

"Oh well, you know how it is, I've been busy, that's all!" She was still not looking at him in the eyes.

"Did I do something V? Did anyone do something to you? Or told you something?" He really seamed worried and all of a sudden she felt bad and didn't know what to tell him.

"No! Of course not! Why?" That's it, answer a question with another one, way to go girl! She didn't understand the point of this conversation. So yes she had avoided him the best she could, but why would it disturbed him?

"So Felix didn't come to you did he?" She was wondering what it was and all of a sudden she wanted to know more about it.

She was about to ask him what he was talking about when her phone rang.

She gave Weevil an _"I'm sorry but I have to answer it might be a paying case_" look and answered:

"Veronica Mars speaking!"

"It's Felix! Don't tell Weevil it's me, I know he is with you right now, and listen to what I have to tell you!" Veronica looked around and saw Felix not so far away in a corner, hidden from Weevil and looking at her.

"Ok, I'm listening!"

"OK, here is the thing; Weevil is in love with you! He didn't want to tell you because he thinks that you deserve more than him but I am getting tired of him talking about you so I am telling you. He is talking to you right now because he thinks you're been avoiding him because I told you, but I didn't get that chance yet."

"Ok… And how did you get my cell phone number?"

"Your friend Wallace!"

"He knows?"

"Yes! Now I have to go, have fun with him, bye!"

After Felix hung up, Veronica felt strangely happy. Even though she thought it was wired to see the big bad bikers acting like 12 year old girls!

She turned back to face Weevil and said:

"Well, id I didn't now what you were talking about before that phone call, now I do…"

"What? Was it Felix?"

"Yes…" She couldn't believe that she was actually blushing! Veronica Mars don't blush!

"Shit!"

"Hey! Watch it in front of the lady!" She smiled.

"What did he tell you?" He smiled in an apologizing way at her.

"I'm guessing he told me what you didn't want him to say…"

"Oh… And?"

"Do you really want to talk about it here? In the parking lot? I mean, ok, you're right I've been avoiding you but it had nothing to do with what I just learned because I didn't know it yet. I've been trying very hard to avoid you because I realised about 2 weeks ago that I might have some feeling for you and that it was hard seeing you, feeling that way and thinking that nothing would possibly happen. And now Felix tells me you actually share the feeling, and that my best friend knows because he is the one that gave your best friend my number. I wonder how and when they got to talk to each other and I'm babbling and we really should talk about it somewhere else than the school parking lot!" She said that very fast and the biker in front of her had an amused look on his face.

"Ok! At the beach?"

"Sure, I am free now! You?"

"Free as a bird!"

"Ok, I'll follow you then! See you there in 10 minutes!"

Then her potential new boyfriend smiled at her and almost ran to his bike. She smiled too and got into her car. She didn't know what was going to happen in 10 minutes, but she had the feeling it was going to be good…

It could be the start of a new relationship for her; one that she knew would be hard to break. She always knew Weevil was the kind of person who was faithful, in friendship as well as in love stories. She knew that he would always be there for her and that if he was so secretive about his feelings, if he did say he have feelings, then it must be true, because he was the kind of guy who never really said how he felt. Feelings were usually taboo with this kind of guy.

But then, as she was parking at the beach, she wondered: Why did he confess in liking her if feelings are so taboo for bikers?

She saw him waiting by a bench and joined him. They sat down and she realized that it was the first time they didn't talked about a favour one of them needed. He must have felt that she didn't feel comfortable because he smiled and said:

"So I guess since I am the one that came to you I should begin this… Listen, what Felix said was true, and I understand that it may be disturbing to you… But I really do like you a lot V! I don't mean that I am in love with you yet, you know as well as I do that these things don't come very easily and that you have to fight to get it, but I know that I could fell in love with you if you'd just give me the chance!"

"Actually, the most disturbing part of it is the fact that the big bad bikers who scares most of the school acted like 12 year old girls! But I do believe you…"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"So that means that if I ask you to be my girlfriend you will agree?"

"Well, to know that you'll have to ask mister! But you know, I like you a lot too, and there really is a chance that I would fall in love with you too…"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend as in we won't hide and everyone will know that we are together?"

"Yes"

Weevil downed his head so that Veronica's lips were about to touch when they heard applause right behind them. They turned around to see Felix, Wallace and the whole biker gang standing and looking at them:

"You were right V, they really act like 12 year old girls!" Weevil says before kissing her for good.

When they turned to their "public", Weevil's arm was protectively around Veronica's shoulders. He opened his mouth to talk when they heard a big "bip bip" sound. Veronica turned toward Weevil to ear him say "Time to wake up sleepy head!"

* * *

Veronica opened her eyes to find out she was in her room. "It sure was a dream" she thought. "Like Wallace would give my number to Felix… Plus, Weevil would never act like this… I really need to stop dreaming about this!"

She got dressed, ate her breakfast and after walking Backup a little, she went to school. She was early as usually but she was surprised to see that Wallace's car was there. Then she remembered that he had the try-outs today so she supposed that he was practicing and went to find him. He was at his locker and smiled when she came to him. Then she saw Hector walking away. Her dream came back to her and she shook that thought away.

"Hey Superfly!" Wallace said.

"You are in a good mood today! What is the smile for?" She asked him.

"You'll see!" He answered then kept on "I have to go practice a little before the try outs, but I'll see you later ok?" He said before walking away.

* * *

Veronica was about to seat at her usual table for lunch when Weevil came up to her.

"Hey V!"

"Oh! Hey Weevil!" She was trying to convince herself that she was not blushing.

"You're OK?"

"Yes, don't worry… Do you need help with something?" She asked him.

"Now, do I have to need something when I come to talk to you?" He asks smiling.

"I guess not."

"I was just coming to tell you that if you don't want to eat alone you can join us at our table. I know your friend Wallace is trying out today and Mac is not here so…"

"Sure, thanks! Wait, how do you know that Wallace is trying out?"

"Because Felix is trying out too! Now come on V, we made some room for you!"

She joined them and sat in the spare place on the bench, next to Weevil. She was very close to him and she found it very difficult at the moment to ignore her dreams. She was surprised to see that the other bikers didn't seem to care that she was here, they kept on talking about their bikes, girls and other stuff that she choose to ignore.

"So Felix is really trying out for the basketball team?" She asked Weevil.

"Yes. I was surprised when he told me, but I know that if he wants to, he will get in."

"Well, he surely is tall enough!" She joked. Weevil smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back when he looked at her in the same way that in some of her dreams. Then she remembered what she saw in the morning when she came in school and asked Weevil:

"Do you know why Hector was talking to Wallace this morning before school started?"

"What? Oh yeah, you saw him? Well, Hector just asked Wallace to tell his first period teacher that Felix was a little late. They have first period together." She couldn't help but notice that he looked embarrassed.

"Are you sure that is the reason? I mean, you don't look so sure about this, and with the time I learned to recognize when you're lying…"

"Fine! You really want to know?" He didn't look mad, just a little unsure about what he was going to say and Veronica was wondering what was wrong with him. Also she couldn't help but notice that they were now alone at the table and that she still was very close to him.

"I asked Hector to ask Wallace if you had anything planned for tonight. I was planning on thinking f an excuse for you to spend time with me. I knew it would look suspicious to you if you saw me talking to him so Hector did it." He looked in the same time relived and scared.

"You know, you don't need any excuses for that! Whatever you want to do is fine by me. With my dad being out so much…"

"Really… Well… Wait, your dad is away? Hunting bad guys?"

"Only half the time, the other half of it, he is out with Wallace's mom. Or at my place with her or at Wallace's place with her. And there is the Tuesday night secret bag. Wallace and I are fighting really hard to keep thinking they are playing bingo at some boring club and we don't want to ear what they are really doing there!" Weevil smiled and decided to try and see if Veronica would object in him getting closer to her so he put his arm around her shoulder. She let him do it and leaned closer to him.

"Totally better than in my dreams" She said before realizing that she actually said it out loud. He chuckled.

"Been dreaming about me?" He asked.

"You have no idea." She answered.

"Just so I'm sure, we are together now right? I mean in that you're my girlfriend and I get to beat up any guy that looks at you and is not Wallace?"

"Yep! Oh here they come!" She said pointing at Wallace and Felix coming toward them.

"We got in!" They said together before seating in front of them and smiling knowingly at the new couple. Then Wallace said:

"Veronica, your father is probably going to call you, my mom just did, and they want us to have dinner all together tomorrow night!"

"What? Why? Did she say?"

"No, but I am think they are going to move to next step!" Wallace was doing a funny face and Veronica laughed.

"Well, like I said, I always wanted a little brother I could dress up like a doll, now my father gives me 2 brothers! I'm just very lucky!" She joked, Weevil's arms still around her.

"So are we doing something tonight Eli?" She asked, turning toward the biker. Their new situation just seamed to be the perfect excuse to call him by his real name.

"Totally! I'll pick you up at seven!" She couldn't help but notice how happiness made him even hotter than he already was.

"And were will you be taking me?"

"Have you ever heard of surprises V?"

"Not really! Please tell me!" She really wanted to know, but deep inside, she knew it would be something she was going to like.

"I promise it's something your dad would approve of, especially since it's our first date!"

"You'll have to talk to him you know that? You're just lucky he is out of town!" just when she said that, her cell phone rang. "It's my dad!"

"Hey dad!"

"Hey honey, I wanted to tell you about tomorrow night…"

"It is ok dad I already know, Alicia called Wallace and he told me! I'll be there. But why do you want us all there?"

"Surprise!"

"Fine!"

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"Not really why?"

"So you are not dating Eli Navarro?"

"How do you know that? It happened less than 20 minutes ago! And I was planning on telling you face to face!"

"So it's true?"

"Yes, and I want you to be nice with him just like I am nice with Alicia!"

"Are you serious about him?"

"Yes."

"Do you trust him?"

"Yes"

"If you were in death danger would you call him?"

"Yes, actually I already did before that! And we are going out tonight!"

"Fine, I'll give him the talk next time I see him… I promise I'll be nice."

"Who told you about this anyway?"

"Logan called me."

"Echolls?"

"Yes. He seemed to think that there was no way for me to find out who called me, he text-messaged it to me! I've got to go sweetie, but have fun tonight. Bye".

"So my dad seems ok with the idea of us together and Logan told my dad we were going out!" She said after hanging up.

"Why would he do that?" Wallace asked when he saw that Weevil seemed mad for some reason.

"Because white boy wanted Veronica to get punished for being with me!" Weevil said. Veronica laid her hand on his knee to calm him down.

"But it didn't work!" Felix said.

"Look, he is watching!" Wallace said.

"Now Eli, you should show him that you won that fight by kissing me, and when we leave the lunch court and walk by him, you'll say something about how you can't wait to be tomorrow and meet my dad."

"Very smart girl!" He said kissing her gently, already calmed down. But the kiss that was at first gentle ended quickly being passionate. They broke apart when Wallace and Felix said

"Stop it!" Wallace added

"We need to settle the same ground rule as we did with our parents Veronica! You kissing Weevil isn't any better, it burns my eyes too!"

"I agree here!" Felix said and they all laughed.

As Veronica knew it would be, Logan looked mad that they didn't get in trouble with Keith. She kissed her new boyfriend and they all got their separate ways toward their classes.

* * *

When she got into journalism, Logan and Duncan were talking in a corner. She walked toward them and decided to give Logan a piece of her mind:

"Logan, you had absolutely no right to call my father about my relationship with Weevil, especially since it happened only since a few moments when you did it! I should have been the one to tell him! Now, I know that for some reason you hate me and I can live with that without any problem, but if you know what is good for you, next time, stay out of my life!" She was about to leave and seat at the opposite corner of the room when he answered:

"You can't date him!"

"Why is that?" She was very mad at him now. Duncan was just quite, trying to ignore everything.

"Because, he is bad news! He will hurt you!" Veronica laughed at that.

"This coming from the guy that had done nothing but hurt me in the last year! Excuse me but I'll pass on your advises! You have no right to do or say anything!"

"What about Duncan?"

"What about him?" Veronica really didn't understand what Duncan had to do with that. Duncan was now looking at Logan too.

"You are going to break is heart!"

"Come on man, this is ridiculous! We broke up almost a year ago; don't blame it on me if seeing her with Weevil makes you mad!" Duncan said, making Veronica smile.

"Logan, you better stay away from Eli and me if you don't want to get in trouble, don't forget that next time, I won't stop him!" Before she left, she turned to Duncan and said:

"I found out why you broke up, you should have told me! But I am not mad at you anymore for that. I sent out a test to an online company. I'll tell you what I find out from there! I sent them out 2 weeks ago so they should come back any day now."

"Ok! Thanks!"

* * *

She left and she could feel Logan's eyes on her during the whole class. At the end, as she was leaving, she heard Duncan telling him to calm down. Somehow, she knew that the results would probably be that she is a Kane. But then she decided that there was nothing she wanted from that family, and that Keith Mars will always be her father, no matter was the tests said. She was going to make that clear to Duncan when she gets the results.

She also remembered that she should take a minute during her date tonight to tell Weevil everything about her paternity. She needed to talk with someone and she knew that he would be good at listening.

She left school and saw him by his bike, with his friends. He was looking at her and after waving, she got into her car and left. She had the feeling that his eyes never left her until she was really out of his sight and she decided that she could totally live with that kind of protection.

She was in her room getting ready when she realized that it was already 6:30 PM. She finally decided to let her hair free and she put some of her favourite perfume on. She thought she was ready early when the doorbell rang. She opened it to see Weevil wearing a great black shirt and a pair of jeans that looks just perfect on him. He seamed to like her outfit too.

"You're very pretty Veronica!"

"Right back at you!" He smiled and they walked toward his bike. He handed her the extra helmet he often had with him and he drove her until they reached a little restaurant right outside the town. They came in and they sat at a nice table, in a corner, were they had privacy.

"They have lasagnes here if you want! I know you like Italian food!" He said.

"You already know me too well Eli! I'll have some then!"

"Great, then we'll take two plates of lasagnes here! Thanks!" He said to the waitress. Veronica was glad to see that he didn't pay any attention to the waitress's breast that was almost coming out of her top. His eyes never left her and she was very happy with that.

The dinner was great and she had a lot of fun talking with him.

After dinner, they went at the beach and Veronica told him everything about her mother and Jack Kane, about Duncan possibly being her brother, about her being raped at Shelley's party, about the fact that the sheriff didn't believe her, about her not knowing who did it… He was very understanding, just like she knew he would be. They walked a while on the beach before he took her home.

When they got home, he kissed her. And she kissed him. They made out in front of her door during a good 30 minutes before they broke apart. Weevil promised her he would come by the office the next day and she watched him leave.

* * *

She woke up with a big smile the next morning. She didn't dream about Weevil, she didn't have too anymore, she had the real one. Her father was waiting for her with her breakfast:

"How was your evening yesterday Veronica?"

"Great dad! I had a lot of fun with Eli! He was so nice and gentle; I didn't know he could even be like this. We went into a cute little restaurant and they had great lasagnes and he knew I'd want some and I think I might already love him dad so when he comes to the office later today, be nice please!"

"I'm happy for you Veronica. I'll be nice with him. I hope you'll be happy for me tonight too!"

"You'll be proposing right?"

"How do you know?"

"I've been trained by the best PI in America!"

He laughed and left for the office.

* * *

Veronica was getting ready to leave when she saw that the mail arrived.

The results were there and she called Duncan and asked him to join her at her apartment so they could open the results together. He was there in 15 minutes and they opened the envelope.

It said that she was not a Mars. So she was a Kane. She told him that she didn't want anything from his family. He told her that he hoped she would take the friendship of a half brother. She smiled and agreed.

* * *

Then he left and she called Eli. She couldn't wait to see him this afternoon to tell him what she just found out. He had a right to know. He told her that it didn't matter, that she would always be Veronica Mars to him.

The rest of the day went by pretty well, Eli and Keith got along very well. Later, Keith proposed and Alicia said yes. Everyone was happy.

* * *

That night, Veronica dreamed about a wedding, hers with Eli. She woke up smiling. That was another dream that she didn't mind to see coming true…one day!

* * *

What did you think of that? Did you like it? Tell me everything!

Lorelei Candice Black


End file.
